Save Me Now
by Asian-Dreamer
Summary: AU. In a medieval-like world full of distinct social classes, Jackson Frost finds himself at the bottom. It would be nice to escape the little village he's from and stop being the slave to mayor and blacksmith, but what can he do? Big changes are in store when a mysterious high class man moves into the village. Will revolution be at hand? No pairings planned. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ ** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters except my OCs. No copyright infringement is intended. This for my own amusement.

* * *

 _He stroked his black stallion's nose gently. He would ready to ride out as soon as his superiors sent their word. His onyx ring sparkled in the faint moonlight streaming through the otherwise dark stable. Soon… he would receive the word. He wondered where they would send him. What village or perhaps even city, would he be able to free? He was eager to crush the government that enslaved them. He hated the rulers, how they ruled so mercilessly. They cared only about rank and power, not for the weak ones at their feet that they were sworn to protect. Nay, they decided to neglect their duties and force upon all a social caste system, one he had grown to hate. The separation was stupidity. People should be free to live as they choose. The government had no right to burden the people. That was why Pitch Black has joined the Rebellion._

 _He mounted his stallion as he heard footsteps approaching him. The orders had arrived._

 _"Your destination, Pitch," the messenger said breathlessly as he threw open the stable doors._

 _He leaned forward in his saddle. "Yes?"_

 _"The Village of Burgess," the messenger whispered before opening the stable doors wider. "Now fly!"_

 _A smirk appeared on his lips._

 _Burgess. What a chance!_

 _It was one of the lowest villages in the social ladder. The Rebellion had yet to free it despite infiltrating it so many times. They had lost many men and women trying to wrench Burgess out of the government's grasp. And to send him? It meant they had great trust in him. Though, he supposed it could also be because of his position. Even if he were to be caught, the government could not harm him. He supposed social status could be useful at times._

 _Pitch gave his stallion a gentle pat on his neck as he urged him to a gallop._

 _"To Burgess," he whispered softly._

 _The village who he would free… but little did Pitch know that it would be he that needed to be freed._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The moon shone brightly above him, giving the snow below a silvery sparkle. It made the small village of Burgess look beautiful. Winter was the best time of year. Though most of the villagers would disagree. They hated snow and winter and cold. They liked to stay in their cozy, little homes and rarely step out to enjoy the weather. He didn't understand them… but they didn't understand him either. After all, it was winter that took the lives of his parents or so they said. Sadly, he didn't really remember his parents. All that he had as a memory of them was a silver ring with a band of jade embedded into it. The mayor let him keep it surprisingly enough though he told (rather commanded) him to keep it out of sight. So, it hung on a chain around his neck. He didn't understand why the mayor hated the sight of it. Perhaps it's a reminder of his mother to him? He had heard rumors from some of the villagers that he had loved her. If that was true, then that explained why he treated him the way he does. Sending him off to the blacksmith's… The man knew how much he hates the heat and sent him there on purpose. And the blacksmith! He hates him too. He always makes it so hot for him and rarely-no, never-lets him go outside to cool off. Which is precisely why he was outside right now. He really shouldn't be though… He would get in a heap of trouble for being out without permission and at night to top it off.

But it's not like he could resist! He accidentally left his shed door unlocked and today had been so miserably hot. He just had to get out for some air, and well he got a bit carried away. It has been so long since he had last been outside. He just had to test out his abilities again. He did do it sometimes inside the shed, but it just wasn't the same. Out here, He just felt so free. His powers just unleashed and he would have a blast though he knows he'll probably regret it later. After all, creating frost flurries around the village and woods when he is supposed to be locked up isn't good. The mayor and the blacksmith would be so furious if they find out! He knows he'll get a good beating if they ever are to catch him out.

He gulped nervously as he started to run. He glanced at the snowy fields behind him before shaking his head. There was no time to pause and admire the scenery! He needed to get back… and fast. He inwardly scolded himself for not keeping a watch on the time as he hurried through the shrubbery. He was almost out of the woods. He lost his balance in his hurry and tripped over a fallen log. He grunted as his face was planted into the snow. Normally, he wouldn't have minded. He had always loved the feel of snow against his pale skin. But now isn't the time to play in the snow! He needed to get back to the shed!

He picked himself up, not bothering to dust off the snow or attend to the scratches across his bare calves. He can't be late… He just can't.

In a few minutes, he could see the shed coming into the view. He sighed in relief as he slipped into the shed. Just in time from the looks of things.

In the darkness of the shed, a soft whinny greeted him.

He smiled and turned to greet the mare standing behind him. "Hello, Bonnie. Miss me, girl?"

The mare nudged him gently with her nose, causing him to laugh softly.

"Sorry, girl. Didn't mean to stay out so late."

Bonnie merely snorted and stamped her feet.

He dusted some now out of his hair sheepishly. "I'm real sorry. I won't be late again!"

Bonnie snorted again.

"Aw Bonnie… I can't promise that." He ran his fingers through her mane. "You know I can't."

Bonnie tossed her head some and he gave her a gentle pat.

"I'll be more careful next time," he promised as he slipped onto his straw mattress in the small stall beside hers.

The mare gave another snort before settling down as well. She and Jack would be able to catch an hour or so of rest.

* * *

"Jackson!"

"Huh?" Jack quickly sat up.

"Jackson! Get your lazy arse up!"

"Oh right, right," Jack mumbled as he got onto his feet sleepily.

Bonnie let out a whinny and sidestepped before Jack collided with her. She shook her head as the boy gave her sheepish apology and smile before slipping out of the shed. She knew he was very lucky that the blacksmith hadn't noticed that the door was already unlocked. It worried her at how much the young lad kept pushing his luck. This all felt lack a bad omen to the old mare.

Jack hurried into the smithy. The blacksmith had already started the fire and was busy setting up for the day. Jack scrunched up his face slightly at the heat and turned to start organizing the orders that he would probably have to deliver later in the day.

"Jackson!"

He immediately stiffened. The blacksmith did not sound like he woke up on the right side of the bed this morning.

"You've been sneakin' out again, haven't you?"

"N-no, sir!" he lied, shaking his head as he turned to face the blacksmith.

"You got some snow on yer hair and it ain't snowin' now," the blacksmith said accusingly.

"Th-there's a bit o' a draft near, near my bed…" he mumbled.

Which was true. He had managed to loosen a board in the wall to let some cool air in. This winter had become unbearable due to the constant heat of the smithy's fire. He needed some sort of way to cool off since he wasn't always lucky enough to have the shed unlocked.

The blacksmith frowned. "A draft, eh?"

Jack nodded slowly, worried that the blacksmith wouldn't be convinced by his half-truth.

"Best be checkin' that later," the blacksmith muttered causing Jack to let out a silent sigh of relief. The blacksmith then shoved a bag into Jack's unsuspecting arms. "Need you to take this to the mayor's, Jackson. He's expectin' it early so take Bonnie. An' don't dillydally! I need you to run other errands."

"Yessir!" Jack could barely hide his smile as he shifted the bag in his arms.

What luck! The blacksmith was actually going to let him ride Bonnie!

The old mare, on the other hand, was not too thrilled when Jack came back to the shed. She was happy for Jack (and could use a good stretch)… but at the same time she still had a very bad feeling about the consequences that this "good" luck would bring.

"Aw come on, Bonnie. It'll be fun!"

Bonnie stomped her foot. Fun? She did not think this outing would be "fun," but she had to admit she did admire Jack's high spirits. She just worried too much, that was all. She cared very deeply for the young lad.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_ ** Whew... I've finally got this story posted! I'm sorry it took so long, _TheBookAlchemist_! Life and school changed my schedule drastically (okay maybe I'm exaggerating some... but I was busy, lol!). Anyways I hope you guys like this story (even if it's a bit on the short side right now) I hope to update really soon now that I got this story up and running. Can't say I can update it really soon... but once I'm done with my two classes for this quarter of the semester I should be able to update at a faster rate. *fingers crossed* Well thanks for reading! Please drop a review, fav, or follow. X3 Aaaand if you are feeling really adventurous or forward pm me! Haha... okay I'll leave it at that, guys.

(P.S. I apologize for not having a cover photo posted yet. I do have one for this story, but I'm currently posting this story on my laptop aaand my cover photo is saved on my desktop. Sooo it'll take a little while before the cover photo appears so I apologize in advance!)

 _ **EDIT:**_ My sincerest apologies for forgetting this! I blame college life and this miserable cold that I'm still recovering from... But anyways! Special credit to _CopperInk_ for giving me the idea to create a fatherly!Pitch relationship with Jack. :) Keep up the good work, _CopperInk_! Thanks for allowing me to use this idea and run with it. ;) I hope you will take a peek at this for me! And to my readers, please go check out _CopperInk_ 's works for Rise of the Guardians! They are fantasic! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was bigger than he expected. Much bigger. He furrowed his eyebrows as he surveyed his room. Yes… it was too large. And it wasn't just the room. The whole place was much too big! What was the mayor thinking?

Pitch shook his head and glanced out the window disdainfully. . ?docid=45472846he yard was too large, too spacious. This was not at all what he had in mind when coming to Burgess. He didn't know the small village could even afford such a mansion… furnished nicely too if he did say so himself. But that wasn't really why he was here! He had other matters of business in the small village and having a mansion on his hands wasn't supposed to be a part of the deal! True, he was of a higher class and was used to much better than even this mansion, but this was not at all what he was expecting. He had heard Burgess was the lowest of all villages. How on earth did they have such a nice mansion so close to them? It didn't make sense… Well, offering it to him made sense since this was the best they had to offer, but still. He supposed he should be grateful. If they hadn't given him this mansion, he would most likely be living with the mayor and his family. He would have to be very careful with his business if that were the case. But, thank his lucky stars, he did not have to worry about being careful around the mayor. He was at liberty to go about as he pleased. At least, after he had his meeting with the mayor. What on earth could it be about? Oh well, he did need to get to the mayor some. But did the mayor really need to make the meeting so early in the morning?

Oh well, he would understand the way things ran here soon enough. Now to fetch his horse and ride over to village, he thought as he made his way out of the mansion. He wasn't too fond about going for a ride. It was cold outside… Back home it wasn't as cold. But then it was almost an eternal spring season there. It was nice, he supposed but he was always more of a fall sort of person. He preferred the areas were the more middle class cities and towns were located. They did not have that eternal spring feel. Burgess… was cold. He would just have to get used to it. Besides, in a few months it would be his _favorite_ season. He shuddered and rubbed his ring with his thumb. Perhaps winter wasn't so bad.

His face scrunched up slightly as he stepped out into the cold. His cloak's hood didn't offer much protection to his face unfortunately, but everything else was as warm and toasty as could be. He trudged through the snow wishing the stable was a little closer so he didn't have to walk against the wind for what felt like forever. Too bad he couldn't just whistle for his horse, but the stable was locked and he'd rather not be paying for any damages so early on.

He flung open the stable doors, glad to finally be out of the wind.

"Vision?" he called out softly, not wanting to startle his horse.

A soft whinny greeted him then he was bumped with a soft nudge.

"Ah, Vision," Pitch greeted, giving his horse a gentle pat on his cheek. His eyes adjusted rather well to darkness unlike some people he knew. "Are you ready for a quick ride?"

Vision immediately bobbed his large black head 'yes.' He was more than ready. He was eager to get out despite having been on a long run the night before, but that was Vision. He liked to always be running, especially during the evening hours.

Pitch smiled and led his horse out of his stall. He noticed a few nice saddles and bridles hanging on the stable walls, but he didn't need those. He and Vision rode as one. He only used those during *ahem* certain festivities back home (or on long journeys like the one last night). He didn't like it… but it was one of those things he was forced to abide by. But here, it would be different, he thought as he mounted Vision. In Burgess, he didn't have to listen to anyone. He was free to do as he pleased and no one could stop him. Here was a place he could actually do something. It was a place where he could change the wicked ways of society.

"Let's fly, Vision," he whispered into his steed's ear.

* * *

It was a good distance to the mayor's from the smithy, and Jack was in no hurry to get there so he had Bonnie stick with a light trot. He wanted to enjoy every minute of this rare outing. The smithy usually did errands himself unless he was going to be rather busy with work he did not trust Jack with. Jack didn't mind one bit, though. He knew he was probably better than the blacksmith with his work, but what fun was slaving over a fiery pieces of metal? No fun at all for him. It was quite miserable which was why he jumped at the opportunities the smithy gave him to go outside. Winter days like this were always the best. He just loved the feeling of the cold wind tickling his ear, the snowflakes brushing against his skin. It was just a lovely feeling… it made him feel free.

Bonnie snorted softly, breaking Jack from his thought.

"What is it, girl?" he asked softly, leaning over to give her a pat, taking care not to let his delivery slip from his lap.

Bonnie quickened her pace and tossed her head some. She seemed rather antsy.

Jack cocked his head. "Something wrong?"

Bonnie tossed her head once more. How could he not sense it? There was a dark presence coming this way! She did not like it one bit. This must be the repercussions from all of Jack's good luck! She snorted again, quickening her pace even more.

"Whoa!" Jack straightened himself, clinging tightly to the bag. There would be terrible consequences if he dropped it! "Bonnie! Slow down! You'll make the bag slip!" he scolded but the mare seemed to be ignoring him as she spurred herself on.

Faster and faster! But that dark presence did not seem to lessen, no matter how fast she tried to go! It wasn't as if Jack was weighing her down… far from it! She could barely feel him upon her back. If she did not feel his soft breath against her neck, she would know he had fallen off. His breath comforted her somewhat. At least she wasn't alone… but then, what would happen to the young lad if that darkness overtook them?! She forced herself to gallop harder. She could not anything happen to the young lad if she could help it!

"Bonnie! Bonnie, slow down!" Jack yelled, gripping the mare tightly with his knees, doing his best to balance himself and not drop the delivery at the same time. "Bonniiiiiiiieee!"

The mare obviously had no intentions of slowing down. Jack didn't understand what had gotten into her. She had perfectly fine with their slower pace earlier. What had gotten her so riled up? They still had a good amount of time before they needed to get to the mayor's… why was she so worried all of the sudden?

And that's when he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out a dark horse and rider just making it out of the woods beside them.

He gripped some of Bonnie's mane to steady himself. Well… this could be fun, he thought. He had never seen such a magnificent horse and rider in Burgess before. Not very many people rode their horses and very very rarely did they ride in the winter. And of course, they never ever raced. Did they not realize how fun a race could be?

A smile tugged at his lips as he adjusted himself on Bonnie's back.

"Faster, Bonnie! Faster!" he urged. "Faster!"

Bonnie did not need much urging. She was more than happy to oblige his commands. She thought that the lad had finally understood the approaching danger. Little did she realize that her young lad held no fear for the dark horse and rider that was getting closer and closer to them.

Bonnie whinnied in fear as she suddenly saw the dark horse beside her!

"Steady, girl!"

Steady? Steady?! How could she keep steady when the danger was right beside her! Right beside them?!

"Come on, girl," Jack whispered into her ear. "You can do it."

Well, if her lad believed in her, she could do it! (Despite being scared out of her wits…) She would do it. She would run as fast as her legs could carry her in order to keep her lad safe!

* * *

The two horses were side by side panting heavily. Neither felt like they could go on. Bonnie feared this was how she and her lad would end. The dark rider would certainly kill them… or at least her lad. With the way he was riding, the dark rider would believe the lad had stolen his master's horse! And the poor lad would not even get a chance to defend himself. She had failed…

"That… that was a rather impressive ride," the dark rider spoke up, finally catching his breath.

Jack perked up and grinned. "Thank you!" His grin faded though as his eyes met the other rider.

The dark rider… he was definitely not from the village. Even though Jack had never seen anything outside of the village before, he knew this man was from a higher class, a much higher class.

Jack quickly lowered his head and stared down at Bonnie's mane. He could feel her shift nervously underneath him. How could he have been so foolish? The race had been fun… but of course fun was something he was not supposed to have.

The rider looked over at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir!" Jack blurted out. "I didn't mean ta beat you in the race! I shouldna of… I shouldna of… of…"

He really couldn't say _that_. Not in front of someone like this. He would be in so much trouble when he arrived at the village! He wasn't supposed to do that… but it had been so much fun at the moment. Bringing out the snowflakes and snow and wind as he rode, how could he resist? The moment had been a rare occasion for him to use his powers to have some real fun… and, and share it with someone.

The rider chuckled softly, causing Jack to sneak a hesitant look up at him. The smithy never chuckled like that…

"I'm not angry. You won fairly."

Jack looked up in surprise. "You're na angry?"

The rider chuckled again. "Not at all."

Jack pursed his lips slightly and squinted some at the rider. "You… you arena gonna tell the mayor on me?"

The rider cocked his head slightly. "Tell the mayor?"

Jack nodded slowly.

The rider was rather puzzled. "Now why would I tell the mayor about this?"

Jack shrugged and stared down at the snow below. "Because… I'm na really supposed ta be ridin' Bonnie in a race against someone like ya, sir."

The rider frowned. "I see…"

Jack shifted some on Bonnie, which caused the rider to notice his bare feet.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked.

Jack glanced down at his feet quickly. "Uh um… I do na um have any."

"You… don't own any shoes?"

Jack nodded. "I mean, I do na really need 'em," he added quickly.

The rider's frown deepened. "You'll get sick," he stated matter of factly which only caused Jack to laugh.

"I do na get sick." Jack laughed again and patted Bonnie. "The cold never bothered me."

The rider cocked his head, studying the lad some. It was strange… The cold did not bother him? How could that be so? He was so poorly dressed for the weather. He didn't even have a jacket or cloak on!

Jack shifted once again on Bonnie and straightened the package on his lap, somewhat uncomfortable with the rider's gaze on him. He supposed it had to do with his white hair… that's why the villagers stared at him. He scrunched up his nose. He wished people wouldn't stare. It wasn't his fault he looked this way. He subconsciously fingered the ring dangling from his neck. He normally tucked the silvery chain and sapphire banded ring under his shirt, but it had slipped out during the ride. He kept it hidden because the smithy couldn't stand the sight of it. Jack wasn't sure why but knew it was best to keep it out of sight as not to get into any more trouble than necessary.

The rider's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the ring. It reminded him of something… but that wasn't important at the moment. He wanted to know more about this young lad.

"What is your name?"

Jack jerked his head up in surprise. "J-Jackson Frost, sir!"

The rider raised an eyebrow. "Jackson Frost…" He straightened himself and gave Jack a soft smile. "Would you mind showing me the way to the mayor's house?"

Jack blinked and then nodded. "I do na mind, sir." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I am actually headin' that way, sir. I'm supposed ta be takin' this ta the mayor."

The rider chuckled softly. Jack couldn't help but smile as he urged Bonnie to head towards the village. He was starting to like this man. It was strange… He had never been this close to someone before. (Now the smithy didn't count. There was no possible way for Jack to have a decent conversation with him.) He wondered if maybe, just maybe, he could consider this dark rider as his friend?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hello hello! My apologies that this update took a little while. I actually have alot written on this story... just haven't had time to post with college and all. This week I'm on break, so I was able to get some posting done! Yay!

I just wanted to once again give special thanks to _CopperInk_ for giving me the inspiration to create a fatherly!Pitch and Jack story. I hope you like this story _CopperInk_! Lots of love and blessings to keep the writer's block away!

On to longer chapters! Hopefully...

 _ **Author's Response to Reviews:**_

 **Chibireads:** I'm already loving this fanfic and it's only the first chapter, I'll be waiting for the next update ;)

 _AW, you flatter me! W I'm glad you are loving it and hope you will love this chapter as well. :)_

 **bluefrosty27:** This is interesting so far...Pitch :3333333 Great start

 _Thank you! And yessss... Pitch! He actually makes more of an appearance in this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy that! :D Thanks again!_

 **Anonymous:** Oooh, interesting so far! :D Am I right in guessing that Bonnie is the wind from the original ROTG movie? Hmmm...

 _Aw thanks! I'm glad you find it interesting. Huh, that is an interesting thought! But Bonnie is just an OC. But I do like that idea! I never thought about how Bonnie could be like the wind like from the movie._

 **Sillia-locerdra:** C'est vraiment bien, il faut absolument une suite! PS: je ne sais pas si tu vas me comprendre car je suis française...

 _Why thank you! I'm flattered that you read this. :D I hope you will like this chapter as well. (And don't worry. XD I actually know a little French and I can use a French to English translator for anything I'm not sure of.) Merci! =3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jack fidgeted under the stern gaze of the mayor. He certainly was not pleased to see the white-haired youth but could do nothing about it, not in front of his esteemed guest.

The mayor cleared his throat. "I trust you settled in well, Sir Pitch?"

Jack perked up some and snuck a peek at the dark rider. So this man's name was Pitch? It was an interesting name to be sure.

Pitch gave the mayor a slight nod. "I have."

The mayor looked pleased. "I hope it is spacious enough for you. I know you are accustomed to much larger accommodations."

Pitch quickly waved the mayor off. "It is perfect. You need not worry about it."

The mayor was puzzled but still very pleased that his guest was happy. It wasn't every day the small village of Burgess had the opportunity to house such an important person as Sir Pitch.

"If you need anything, be sure to let me know at once," the mayor added before sending a glare at Jack. He was getting irritated with the lad. Shouldn't he have been staying outside? He would definitely be punished later for forgetting his place… as soon as the guest left that is.

Pitch noticed the mayor's glare and who it was directed at. He wasn't sure why the mayor seemed to dislike the lad. Pitch thought the boy seemed like a well-mannered and respectful child.

"Ah, I almost forgot." Pitch turned and gave Jack a smile. "This young lad Jackson was kind enough to show me to your house. I was wondering if he could act as my guide around the village?"

The mayor was rather stunned at this request which caused him to become quite the blubbering fool.

"You… ah… that is to say, Sir Pitch. Um…"

He was desperately floundering now. As much as he _hated_ the idea, he couldn't say no to this man. He was their guest and in a much higher position than himself. He could not deny this man his request. If the government discovered he had disobeyed… he shuddered at the thought. But there had to be some excuse! There was no way he could allow Jack such freedom.

"Jackson works for the smithy," the mayor mumbled lamely.

Pitch raised an eyebrow after glancing at Jack. The young man certainly did not look like the type to working alongside the smithy, but he wouldn't accuse the mayor of lying to him just yet. He needed proof, and he wasn't ready to make such sudden moves quite yet.

"Surely the smithy could spare him for a few days."

Jack could barely believe his ears. Hope fluttered wildly in his heart. He desperately hoped the mayor would let him guide the strange man. It would be a chance to get out of the shed for awhile, and well, this man seemed rather friendly. Jack was quite tired of being alone. He did have Bonnie, but that just wasn't the same as having a human friend… Could he even call Pitch his friend? He certainly hoped he could.

The mayor's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I am sure the smithy could spare Jackson for a few days," he admitted a bit sulkily but then quickly added, "But _only_ for a few days."

Pitch seemed satisfied with his answer. "Very well. Thank you very much."

* * *

Jack was stroking Bonnie's neck as he waited for Pitch come out of the mayor's house. He had been dismissed after finally giving the mayor the delivery from the smithy and told to check on the horses while the mayor had another word with Pitch, not that Jack had really minded. He knew he was unwelcomed there and wanted to get out as soon as possible. Besides, he couldn't wait to Bonnie about his great luck!

"Sir Pitch is the man's name," he told Bonnie quietly as he scratched behind her ears. "He wants me to show him around Burgess." He chuckled softly and grinned broadly. "An' can you believe it? The mayor is goin' to let me do it!"

Bonnie twitched her ears in surprise.

Jack chuckled again. "No, you did na hear me wrong." He gave the mare another pat. "I won't be stuck in the shed for a couple of days at least."

Bonnie nuzzled him gently. She was glad to hear this news. She had been awfully worried that the mayor was going to punish him for racing the strange rider, but it seemed like things were going to be just fine. She was worrying too much.

Jack glanced over at Pitch's horse. He was definitely a magnificent beast. He carefully made his way over to the stallion wondering what its name was.

"Hello there," he greeted softly.

The stallion let out a snort, paying little notice to the lad.

"You're quite big," Jack said rather bluntly.

The stallion gave him another snort and stamped his foot impatiently. He wished his master would hurry up.

Jack could tell the horse was ignoring him, but he wasn't about to give up yet. He moved over until he was almost nose to nose with the stallion.

"Okay… I can do this," he muttered to himself.

He didn't want to admit this out loud, but the stallion's size intimidated him. He took in a deep breath and blew hard into the stallion's rather large nostrils.

Vision took a step back and twitched his ears slightly in confusion. No one had ever greeted him like that before. Well, that was to say, no _human_ had ever greeted him in this manner. He would have to study this young lad at a closer angle, but first he should return the greeting. It would be the proper thing to do.

He let out a strong puff of air out of his nostrils, puffing Jack's bangs up a bit and causing a wide grin to spread across the lad's face.

"Hullo to you too!" he said cheerfully and gave the stallion a pat.

Vision supposed he would let himself be degraded just this once. The lad seemed to have a special quality about him, especially since he was familiar with that horse-like greeting. Needless to say, Vision was rather impressed with Jack, though he was much too proud to admit it.

He was quite relieved when his master finally came out and joined the young lad beside him. He gave his master a gentle nudge of appreciation, glad to finally have him back at his side. He wanted to get going again. He was yearning for another race through the woods. He shifted impatiently.

Pitch chuckled softly as he noticed his horse's actions. They would be on their way momentarily. He glanced over at the young lad beside him as he untied his stallion's reins from the post. He couldn't help but frown when the boy quickly ducked his head as if he had done something wrong. Pitch did not mind him being near his horse. Vision seemed perfectly fine with the lad as well. He pursed his lips slightly as he mounted Vision. This boy had certainly caught his interest. Jack… might prove very useful in his mission here.

And well… maybe Pitch was developing fatherly feelings for the lad, though he would not dare admit that out loud. The past was in the past after all. Besides, this would end much, much differently. Nothing, absolutely nothing bad would happen to this young lad.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hullo! It's been awhile. College keeps me busy as always. Haha. And unfortunately, I've been suffering a bit of writer's block aaand well I've been distracted with my little fan comic blog so yeah. Eh heh heh... I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a big brainstorm and was able to finish this chapter over two days! Sadly... it's a bit short. I had an exam today so I kinda burned out a little. Buuut I have Spring Break the week after next! So fingers crossed that I can update this story and a few others while I'm on break. :D

Special thanks once again to _CopperInk_ for giving me the inspiration for this story! I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

I'm happy to finally get into the fatherly Pitch and Jack relationship. There is so much in store for these two. Alot of action and fun as well as some angst happening in the future. :O I hope you guys will stick around to find out.

(PS. Yes... I am hinting at Pitch having had a child before. That is all I am going to say at this time. X3 Oh also wanted to note that I made the cover photo for this story on Photoshop. :) Credits to whoever screencapped the photo and made it available on the internet. XD)

 _ **Author's Response to Reviews:**_

 **Moira:** Love it! Keep going!

 _Aw! Glad you love it! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I'll do my best to keep it going!_

 **Guest:** I like it! Keep it up, this is turning into quite a nice story, and I am looking forward towards your next chapter. :D

 _Why thank you! I am glad you are liking this story so far! I hope you will still be looking forward the upcoming chapters. :)_

 **lilyblaney:** This story is so cool so far! I can tell I will love it :)

 _Oh wow really? XD I'm flattered that you think it's cool! I hope you will love this chapter and the rest of this story. =3_


End file.
